n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyuuga Clan Jutsu
Hyuuga Clan Jutsu ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hakke Hasangeki (Eight Divination Signs Destructive Mountain Fist) Description: Hakke Hasangeki is a Taijutsu technique utilized by Hyuuga Neji. Extending chakra from his body, Neji will thrust his palm into his target. This will send out a wave of chakra that will knock his opponent backwards into nearby rock to cause further damage. It is unknown if this wave can also collapse his target's tenketsu points. Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand) Description: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou is a Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline. Hakke Rokujuuyonshou is a special technique passed down through the main family line. When an opponent is within the clan members divination field of attack, they can quickly begin their assault. The technique allows the clan member to use the Byakugan eye to see the inner chakra coils system. Using the Jyuuken style, they can force their chakra through their hands into the tenketsu of the opponent's body through 126 strikes. First the clan member will strike 2 times, then 4, 8, 16, 32 and finally 64. This damage forceably closes 64 tenketsu, stopping the chakra flow of the opponent. This then limits their opponents ability to use jutsu. Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou (Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand) Description: Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou is a Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline. Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou is a variation of Hakke Rokujuuyonshou, a technique passed down through the main family line. When an opponent is within the clan members divination field of attack, they can quickly begin their assault. The technique allows the clan member to use the Byakugan eye to make nearly double the normal 126 strikes, striking 254 times against their individual foe or opponents. First the clan member will strike 2 times, then 4, 8, 16, 32, 64 and finally 128 times. Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin) Description: Hakkeshou Kaiten is a Taijutsu technique unique to the Hyuuga bloodline using the Jyuuken. Kaiten is a special technique passed down through the main family line. Kaiten takes advantage of several of the unique abilities of the Byakugan eye. Byakugan gives the clan member an almost complete 360 degree view of their surroundings. This allows the member to see all angles of attack. If an attack is near, the clan member will release a large of amount of chakra from their tenketsu. The member then begins to spin like a top, creating a whirling vortex that can nullify almost any attack. Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Guardian Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand) Description: Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou is a Taijutsu technique developed by Hyuuga Hinata. During the period after the Chuunin Exam, Hinata pushed herself harder than ever before. During this time she improved her chakra control and developed her own style within the Hyuuga bloodline abilities. She practiced the technique around water to hone it to perfection. Utilizing the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou style, Hinata uses her natural flexibility and her precise chakra control to create an absolute defense. Hinata will emit chakra from her palms and move her arms in sweeping pattern movements to provide a full 360 degree range of protection for her body. This chakra will be also be able to cut through most any target which dares penetrate the protective sphere. By expelling a more sharper, stronger and more flexible amount of chakra, she can increase it's effectiveness against more massive incoming objects. Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujūichi Shiki(Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred Sixty-One Style) Description: This jutsu is considered the most powerful technique within the Hyuga clan, and is generally used as a last resort. When using this technique, the speed of the user is comparable to that of the Reverse Lotus. This jutsu allows the user to strike all 361 chakra points of the opponent, paralyzing them with each blow and instantly killing them upon the final hit.